Coming Home
by saturn567
Summary: She wanted to admit the truth. It was to be simple and sweet. Something was threating everything they both hoped for


Originally posted on Destined, now I bring to you here. My longest WAT fic ever!

Inspired by Jordan's new video  
pg-13

Note: I had a spurge of inspiration and watching Jordan's new video, just fueled it. I was going to wait until later on to start a new fic, but I'm starting it now. I hope you enjoy it! -------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One- Always would remember**

she had run for many years now. When Emily disappeared and was found, she realized running and shutting it out were no longer options open to her.

Time changes everything. She ran from Kenosha to New York. She left New York for Quantico, and then moved around the city a few times.

She never really felt at home. After some time in a specific apartment, she would start browsing a new place. She never could place it. Every time she stepped into the door, it never really felt like something was missing.

The big exception was when Martin and she were together. However she had pushed him too far and what she desperately wanted to keep slipped away.

This one morning she hoped it would be sunny and be the opportune moment to reach out to the man that could possibly make her place seems like coming home. Unfortunately, this day would be the beginning of a twist of fate.

Something that would delay her feelings to be revealed.

**Chapter Two- Winding Road**

The case today was of a woman named Elizabeth Irving. She was supposed to visit her mother up in Buffalo but she never showed.

Martin and Elena interviewed her mother, Patty Irving.

"Ever since she disappeared I always search for a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes," Mrs. Irving stated as she slid the photo towards Martin and Elena.

Martin and Elena both stared stunned at the photo. From a mere glance Elizabeth could easily pass for Samantha or Samantha as Elizabeth.

They both regained their composure, knowing it was best to get more information before jumping into conclusions.

Martin looked at Patty more firmly.

"Mrs. Irving how long ago did your daughter call you?" Martin inquired.

The older woman wiped a tear off her cheek before responding.

"I believe it was just last week. She said she would come up after finishing up a project at work. It's been so long since I saw her. She always calls me," Patty whimpered.

"Take your time Mrs. Irving and please think about who else we may speak to. Does your husband know where Elizabeth might be? Maybe she couldn't get through to you and she called him instead or maybe a sibling or friend?" Elena inquired.

Patty paused.

"She always told me but I suppose she could have stopped to help a friend. But it's been hours since she was supposed meet us. My husband would have called by now," Patty insisted.

Later Martin and Elena walked out of the interrogation room.

"Martin we need to keep Sam away from this woman. I don't have a good feeling about this," Elena quipped.

Martin turned solemn. In the past five years since he joined the team, he never faced a situation like this.

"Well we should maneuver Sam in and out of here until we get a break. I think it's best if she interviews people at the work place. Hopefully they can tell the difference between her and Elizabeth. I'll go talk to Jack about this," Martin stated.

"I'll see what's up with the family," Elena retorted.

Martin hoped they could keep Sam away, especially if Elena found anything fishy about the family.

**Chapter Three- Gotta Be Kidding Me**

Samantha was astonished to be ordered to a different room to look at records. She had been there been a new case had been brought to the table. However she had not seen the picture or been informed of anything her colleagues were looking at.

Within two hours she had completed the task and wished to go back to her desk. This was too strange.

She had never before been stopped from going or staying at her desk. When duty called to leave, she went, when it was time to call it a day, she went home. Now it seemed everyone was trying to restrict her access to the case.

Maybe she could get Danny and Vivian to tell her something. Jack, Martin and Elena kept her away from their usual bull pen by giving her paperwork and other files to sort through.

Her patience was up. She was going back to her desk.

" Agent Spade please I can't allow you to be going back there," a security guard called out.

The guy must have been new because Samantha slipped past him and back towards the usual area where she worked.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Elena and Danny going through files surreptitiously.

Vivian stood up and was making her way towards her.

Jack opened the door of his office and was appalled that Samantha had gotten loose.

Martin walked in from the break room.

Suddenly they all stood dumbfounded knowing, in one moment Samantha would know.

She peered at all of them.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Samantha demanded.

She glanced around was greeted by stunned silence.

Suddenly she spotted the reason on the white board.

Elizabeth Irving could pass for her twin or worse herself.

**Chapter Four- How to Deal?**

They all sat down at the conference table. Danny tried to defend their reasons but Samantha just stared at the picture in shock.

"How are we going to deal with this? She looks too much like Sam," Vivian inquired with concern.

"It's simple we cannot let her be directly involved. The mother has a history of mental illness. Elizabeth probably left because she couldn't deal with it anymore," Danny insisted.

Martin glanced at Samantha. She seemed lost in thought.

"Well I would be afraid of being outside alone if I looked like Elizabeth. I mean any of the three family members..," Elena trailed off.

"Maybe I can help the case by staying. I can lure the possible kidnapper into the open or if she ran away by herself, she'll come running to find out who I am," Samantha stated.

Jack shook his head.

"Is there anything I can do to convince you to quit this one?" Jack inquired.

Samantha looked at him firmly.

Sure he had helped her find Emily and saved her from OPR but she was not backing down from her job. It was what she had left and who she was.

"No Jack. I can be vital to this case. Let me try," Samantha stated.

Jack relented to everyone's surprise.

"You can check out the workplace. However Martin and a few NYPD officers will be standing by in case something happens," he stated firmly.

Everyone glared at Jack astonished as he grabbed a file and got up to leave.

"Good luck chica. Be careful," Elena warned before walking back to her desk.

Danny simply tapped her arm assurlingly.

Vivian hugged her.

"I hope you know what you're doing. Stay alert Sam," she stated with concern.

Then it was just Samantha and Martin.

They locked eyes.

After a moment of silence, Samantha spoke up," So how crazy is the mother?"

**Chapter Five- Ambushed!**

Apparently Elizabeth Irving had been in and out of work the past eighteen months.

"She has been here in the city for some months then she needs to go for training. Elizabeth should be back on Monday," her boss stated.

"Thank -you for your time," Samantha stated.

No one had mistaken her for Elizabeth because according to her friend Marcie, Elizabeth dressed more colorfully and had recently cut her hair in layers.

Samantha stepped out into the mild spring day.

She dialed Jack's number.

"Hey Jack. Yeah they don't know why she would be reported missing. She goes in and out. You may want to check with the army reserves. Ok I'll meet up with Martin and come back to the office," Samantha stated.

Samantha looked across the street and smiled warmly at Martin.  
He stood directly across on the other side.

Suddenly someone grabbed her by the waist.

"Elizabeth where have you been? Mom has been so worried," the man declared.

Samantha tried struggle out of his grip.

"I'm not your sister!" Samantha yelled.

His grip tightened around her.

"It's time to stop running! Beth she has been ill. She needs all of us!" he stated.

She reached for his arm and twisted it around.

Meanwhile, Martin was able to cross the street.

"David Irving I presume. I suggest you leave my partner alone. We are federal agents," Martin insisted.

David did not want to believe this wasn't his sister. He suddenly overtook her and in the struggle, Samantha landed on the pavement.

Suddenly an older man came along.

"David I told you not to be rough with your sister!" the man yelled.

Before Martin could respond, Steven Irving pulled a gun at him.

David grabbed Samantha and pulled her back on her feet.

"Don't shoot him!" she screamed.

A commotion started to form around them. People stopped in their tracts to watch the scene. It must have seemed like a scene in a movie or something.

She couldn't let Martin get shot. Not after what happened two years before.

She got away from David's grip and headed over to cover Martin.

Unfortunately Mr. Irving had just pulled the trigger and it hit Samantha instead.

Sirens filled the air as NYPD showed up in time to see Special Agent Spade fall into Martin Fitzgerald's arms.

Inspired by Sia's Breathe Me. It's a wonderful song! Check it out!

**Chapter Six- It's not too bad**

As David and Steven stood stunned; Martin wrapped an arm around Samantha to support her.

He felt relieved to feel a bullet proof vest under her jacket. The bullet had hit her at close range and nicked her shoulder.

"Sam," was all Martin could say. He was so relieved that she was going to be all right.

Steven and David ran from the scene. NYPD chased after them.

Martin tenderly held her before EMTS came over and placed her on the stretcher.

He stroked her hair like he did four years before when she got shot in that bookstore.

"I love you Martin," Samantha whispered.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. I never stopped. Don't worry I'm going to stay with you all right. Just relax," Martin stated.

He hopped into the ambulance beside her.

**Chapter Seven- In the Morning**

After Samantha was patched up, Martin took a seat beside her.  
He reached for her hand and she squeezed with appreciation.

"So long am I here for?" she inquired.

Martin smiled slightly.

"In the morning I'll take you home. All you need is some bed rest and Tylenol for the pain. You were lucky Sam," Martin stated.

"Yeah I was," Samantha said as she got lost in thought.

After a moment of silence, Martin spoke up.

"Are you feeling all right? Is there anything you need?" he inquired with concern.

She shook her head.

"No I'll be happy when this case is wrapped up. I can't help but wonder where Elizabeth is," Samantha stated.

Martin turned solemn.

"Yeah I talked to Jack before it will take a few days before we get confirmation if she was deployed recently or not. In the mean time if there is no case, it's the usual paperwork," he stated.

"Well I think paperwork doesn't seem too bad after today's events," Samantha retorted.

Martin nodded.

"Yes I think we all could use a boring day every now and then," he replied.

Martin stayed until Samantha fell asleep.

He hoped they found Elizabeth Irving soon so they could end this insanity for good.

**Chapter Eight- Gone**

" Jack, NYPD has had to let Steven and David Irving go," Vivian stated.

Jack frowned.

"How is that possible? They had a bail set?" he inquired astonished.

"Apparently Patty Irving was able to get the money to pay the bail and they must have a great lawyer," Vivian stated with disdain.

"All right where's Sam?" Jack inquired.

Vivian sighed.

"She left fifteen minutes ago. Martin is here, why we don't update him on the situation?" she stated.

It dawned on Jack that Samantha was back with Martin.

"Ah, sure let him know. I'll have words with the police commissioner. He needs to be more firm with his men," Jack muttered.

Jack was happy that Samantha was back with Martin but he was worried what a personal relationship would have on this case. Would Martin go too far to save Samantha?

He just finished yelling at the commissioner when Martin stormed in.

" Jack she's not picking up her phone," he said in despair.

"Come on let's see if we can find her before the Irving's do," Jack said half- heartily.

They both knew that the Irving family would not leave town unless they had Samantha with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha's belongings were found near her open car door in the FBI parking garage.

Jack assigned tasks for everyone and went to call a forensic team.

Martin stood rooted to the spot recalling the last words they shared before she was gone.

_"Hey since it's pretty slow today, I'm going to head back to my place early and make your favorite dessert," Samantha chimed._

"Let me guess applesauce," Martin said with glee as she fingered his tie.

She smiled.

"Something better. Applesauce pie. Don't be too late otherwise there won't be any left. I'll eat it all because I'll be bored without you. Maybe I'll give it to Danny," she joked.

" You wouldn't dare!," Martin called after her.

She was already walking out the door.

**Chapter Nine- Awakening**

_Mama told me that strangers are danger. But what do I do when someone tries to make me one of their own?_

Samantha awakened in a fluffy bed with a white comforter. The room was painted sky blue. The sun was shining through the large window some feet away.

She looked to the door to see Patty Irving eying her like she was the apple of her eye.

"Beth is you feeling all right? Your father said you hit your head earlier," Patty said with concern.

Samantha felt as if she was tied down to the bed and her head was pounding.

"Most likely it was chloroform that they used on me," Samantha though to herself.

She knew she had to play along until help came or she found a way to freedom.

"Where am I?" Samantha inquired.

Patty forced a smile further.

"You are in your room. I hope you stay for some time. I haven't had a chance to spend any time with you for months," Patty stated.

Samantha sighed. She wishes she could just scream that she wasn't Elizabeth and that she was an agent and her co-workers would be searching for her.

Then it dawned on her, she didn't know how long she was out and where she was. She needed to figure a few things out, and then she had to call Martin.

No one could save her if it seemed like she disappeared in thin air. She needed away out and fast. These people could do anything. They almost shot Martin and now they kidnapped her as their own.

Samantha spoke up as Patty stared at her with concern.

"Where is everybody else?" she inquired.

Patty brightened.

"Dad and your brother are back at work and Tim is bringing Anna and the kids by later," Patty stated.

"I need some time to clear my head. I'll come out when I'm ready," Samantha stated.

"Sure honey. I'll lay out your clothes. They won't be here for another few hours, so take your time," Patty said before walking out.

Samantha stared at the ceiling. She needed more information in order to continue this play.

She hoped the team would find her soon.

**Chapter Ten- Living a Lie**

Samantha had to lie to the Tim and Anna along with their kids. She said her mind was a bit fuzzy after getting hurt.

They let it pass. Tim was Elizabeth's oldest sibling and Anna was a childhood friend. They had two young children. Samantha thought the kids were adorable but it pained for they would be astonished to know the truth. She wasn't their aunt. She was Randy's aunt. Samantha wished she could know how Randy was doing.

Meanwhile Patty tried to feed her whenever she caught Samantha alone.

She would feign not feeling up to it.

Samantha hoped to get a way to call anyone outside of here.

Tim had told her that she was in Buffalo.

If she could only find a way to contact her people, just maybe she could escape from here soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
Meanwhile at the Federal Bureau of Investigation in New York City ..._

Emily sat waiting to hear news about her sister. She had flown in from Connecticut as soon as she heard.

Martin and Samantha's other co-workers had explained the situation.

"Martin when you find her let me goes with you. They'll know then that she's my family not theirs," Emily insisted.

Martin shook his head.

"The Irvings are insane Emily. Besides we just found you a few weeks ago. Sam wouldn't want you in danger again," he stated.

Both turned sharply as a phone rang in the almost empty office.

Martin got up and reached for it.

"Martin I'm in Buffalo," Samantha whispered. 

**Chapter Eleven- Keep Holding On**

" Sam, are you all right?" Martin inquired.

Emily rushed over to the phone as well.

"Martin I'll have to call you back. I'm fine for now, but these people are...," Samantha trailed off.

"Don't worry Sam. We will all work hard to get you home," Martin assured her.

"I love you Martin. I feel so lost without you," Samantha whimpered.

He cringed wishing he was with her now and could hold her in his arms. It had been two miserable days without her.

"You are never alone," Martin assured her.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The line went dead before Emily could speak with her.

They got a faint trace to somewhere outside of Buffalo.

"We can't just go in there and bring Sam home," Jack stated.

"Yeah because those freaks will just keep coming back," Danny stated.

"Freaks or not they need closure on Elizabeth otherwise they won't stop taking girls who look like her from the streets," Vivian stated firmly.

"I just want her back here, safe and sound," Martin stammered.

Suddenly, Elena burst in.

" Guys I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Elizabeth Irving has been declared as missing in action in the Iraq War," she stated grimly.

"What does this mean for my sister?" Emily inquired as she came in.

" Well since we cannot do a trade off, we need to convince them otherwise to let her go," Jack stated.

"Keep holding on Sam," Martin thought to himself. 

**Chapter Twelve- Having No Control**

Samantha had spoken to Martin secretly the following morning. She been out on the pretense of helping Anna bake for the upcoming fair.

He had given her the bleak news and promised they would find a way to get her away from those people for good.

She tried to hide her frustration and sadness of not being with Martin. They had just started to be a "them" again and this had to happen.

Samantha desperately wanted to go back and start working through things so they could move forward in their relationship together and not apart like the first attempt.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hello Elizabeth! Patty just called me to see if you were here," Anna exclaimed.

"I'll give her a call. Can I borrow your phone?" Samantha inquired.

Anna handed it over before going to check on her toddler.

Samantha cringed slightly as Patty chatted her ear off.

She hung up and turned to see Tim standing there.

" I know you aren't my sister. I know my mother is difficult and she probably convinced my father and brother that you are Elizabeth. I only stayed in this town for Elizabeth. My mother's health has been gradually deteriorating," Tim stated.

Samantha looked at him solemnly.

"You have no idea what I have been through. I am away from my real home and loved ones. Be a good person and help me get away from here," she exclaimed.

"Who are you and do you know what happened to Elizabeth?" Anna inquired.

Samantha stood back and hesitated. What would they do if she told them the truth? Were these two sane or insane like the rest of the family?

"I'm from the FBI. My name is Samantha Spade. My co-workers and I were investigating Elizabeth Irving's case when your father and brother tried to kill my partner. Instead I was shot and then a week later they kidnapped from the FBI parking lot," she stated firmly.

They looked at her in shock.

"So if we help you will it help us get Elizabeth back?" Anna inquired.

"I am afraid not. Only the army can find her now. She is missing in Iraq. I'm sorry," Samantha said quivering.

She feared for her own future as well as the broken hopes of this family.

**Next Chapter- Trying to Escape**

A few minutes later, Tim and Anna agreed they would help Samantha find her way home. She gave them the number for the Federal Building in New York.

Patty kept on calling and was insistent that she returned home.

Samantha grudgingly left the sane Irvings and started on her way back to her so called prison.

Suddenly as she got outside someone grabbed her and covered her mouth. Then there was the scent of chloroform making her go unconsciousness yet again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim grew concerned when his parents didn't pick up the phone. He realized his family could be very well brain washing Samantha.  
He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello. This is Tim Irving. I have information about a missing agent," he stated firmly.

After a quick back round check and hurried but concise conversation with Tim on speaker phone, Jack decided they had to move now.

"I'll call the head officer at the army base. He'll be vital in talking them down. I'm calling in SWAT as well," Jack stated.

"Martin, you and Vivian will escort Samantha out of there. I want Danny and Elena there as back up. If all goes well, Sam will be back with us by nightfall," Jack declared.

"Jack everything will go well. Sam is going to come home tonight," Martin retorted firmly.

**Chapter Fourteen- The Truth Hurts**

" I know you aren't Elizabeth," David said solemnly as Samantha sat in the chair tied up and gagged.

She trembled already knowing what was next.

"You see I love my mother a lot. I'm the middle child of the family. Tim and Elizabeth always went off to live their lives. I always had to take care of Mom all the time. Since I can't get to Elizabeth, I'm going to make you suffer instead. For me you represent Elizabeth. She was always popular in school. Mama's little girl. Dad always loved her too," David stated.

He reached over to her.

Samantha flinched thinking he was going to stab her.

But instead he simply took out the gag.

"Do you know where Elizabeth is?" he inquired.

Samantha tried to hold back sobs.

He grabbed her by the hair.

"Tell me! Where is Elizabeth?" David demanded.

"What are you doing son?" Steven Irving called out.

David let go of Samantha and turned to see both his parents looking at him appalled.

**Chapter Fifteen- Finally With Me**

" David do you hear the sirens? Obviously we have all made a terrible mistake. The cops are outside. We should let her go if we want a shorter sentence," Steven insisted.

David Irving glared at his father in shock.

"We went through so much because Mom was convinced she was Elizabeth. Now you want to give her up, so she can testify against us? I can't just let her go," he stated firmly.

Patty looked between her son and husband.

"She is our daughter Steven! You promised you would help me convince her to stay this time. How could you let go of our daughter?" she exclaimed.

Samantha trembled in her chair. Sure the cops were here but would they break into this barn in time?

She glanced around. There were no longer animals kept here. Maybe years ago, Elizabeth Irving used to keep her horse here and go riding during the summer months.

But now it was barren and Elizabeth Irving was missing in Iraq.

Patty broke her trance. She came to Samantha and kneeled down facing her.

"Honey how come they are saying you are not my Elizabeth? Tell them you are, tell me you won't leave me," she whimpered.

Samantha turned solemn as she held back her tears.

She spoke professionally and firmly as possible.

"Mrs. Irving, I'm not your daughter. I am Special Agent Samantha Spade of the FBI. If you let me leave, I shall try my utter best to support the United States Naval forces in finding your daughter," Samantha promised.

Patty got up slowly.

She went to her husband.

"How long have you known?" Patty inquired.

"Since this morning. I realized Elizabeth was more outgoing and more vibrant. She doesn't act like this girl. Also I got a call from the army reserves. Patty, our baby girl is missing in Iraq. Let's let Agent Spade go. She can help us better if she is free from this torture," Steven said.

Patty sat down in a chair nearby.

"Let her go David," she said bluntly.

David listened this time. He untied Samantha's bonds.

She flinched slightly before getting up.

Steven apologized and Patty gave her a sorrowful look.

Samantha stopped short for a moment.

"I never met your daughter Mrs. Irving, but I do hope you get to see her again," she stated before opening the barn gate.

She walked into the open air.

**Chapter Sixteen- Standing There**

they stood outside surrounding the old barn. The sheriff was about to call them out over the loudspeaker.

Martin and Vivian stood ahead of the other officers. The plan was to get Samantha out and then escort Irvings back to New York where Jack would give them their options. Then the army reserves representative would tell them anything he knew about Elizabeth.

Everyone stopped short and was surprised to see Samantha walk out alone.

Time stood still as Martin locked eyes with the love of his life.

She let the tears of relief come down her cheeks as she ran towards him.

He held her as everyone else headed inside to arrest the Irvings.

"Its okay, you're safe now," Martin whispered.

"I thought I was going to lose my mind," Samantha said laughing and crying at the same time.

She lifted her head to nod towards the Irvings.

Martin looked at her puzzled.

"I made a promise to help Elizabeth's case," Samantha stated.

Martin smiled.

"You have truly changed for the better. After you rest up we'll think of something together," he stated as he led her towards the car.

**Chapter Seventeen- Without a Doubt**

At first the search for Elizabeth Irving seemed bleak. Samantha started to promote Elizabeth's story in the media and requested that people pray for her safe return.

Meanwhile Martin received news that his father was going to run for President.

Martin was skeptical about his father running against so many other contenders.

Samantha thought it was great that Victor was running.

"Martin since he has to disagree with the Iraq War in order to get a platform, we can use the platform to help Elizabeth's case," she insisted.

He shook his head. She had returned only two days ago, yet she hadn't rested a bit.

"Sam but his chances of winning are slim. My father has connections and he's wealthy. However he has got nothing better than Obama or Hillary Clinton," Martin stated.

She frowned.

"So you're going to just give in and not support your own father? Martin I know he probably take some time to approve of our relationship but him campaigning can help Elizabeth Irving," Samantha stated

Martin shook his head.

"You want to use my father to help Elizabeth. Sam I know you didn't forget what the Irvings did to you? I cannot just pick up and help them Sam," he exclaimed.

Samantha turned solemn.

She took a few steps back.

"Listen Martin, I cannot get over this if I don't find a way to get the word out. Besides we can travel along with your father when we have time off from work. If you rather not support him, I understand. I just want to be able to let go with a good feeling," Samantha stated exasperatedly before walking away.

Later Martin lay beside her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her.

She was still awake. She turned to look into his blue pools.

"Maybe we can do this," Martin said out loud.

She smiled and planted a peck on his cheek.

**Chapter Eighteen- Changed Your Mind? **

_"Coming Home is an experience that is priceless. We may move many places. However there is only one way a place can be home, it's if our heart lays there, its home for us."_

Elizabeth Irving was found with minor scratches and bruises in the outskirts of Baghdad. She had been escaped from her captors when they went out to get food.

Samantha visited Elizabeth.

Elizabeth thanked her and apologized for her family's awful behavior.

Samantha shook it off. She wanted to forget the incident and enjoy her life with Martin.

It was April and they were in Las Vegas to celebrate Easter and were waiting to see if Victor would be able to continue.

The night seemed endless, but in the end it seemed Obama got the Party vote.

Samantha thanked Victor for his support anyway. Drinks were passed around. Everyone cheered for a good effort.

Later Martin and Samantha went for a breather on the small balcony.

The past few months the two of them had helped with Victor's campaign. They had grown stronger as a couple and Martin wondered if Samantha was finally ready for the next step.

"Sam, I have a question for you," Martin stated.

She looked at him curiously.

"If you are saying, do realize this could have become a big mess for all of us, and then I understand," Samantha said firmly.

Martin shook his head. He smiled slightly.

"Samantha I don't want us to be engaged or simply keep switching back and forth between apartments. I was wondering you wanted to be mine for forever?" Martin inquired.

She looked at him astonished.

**Chapter Eighteen- Changed Your Mind? **

_"Coming Home is an experience that is priceless. We may move many places. However there is only one way a place can be home, it's if our heart lays there, its home for us."_

Elizabeth Irving was found with minor scratches and bruises in the outskirts of Baghdad. She had been escaped from her captors when they went out to get food.

Samantha visited Elizabeth.

Elizabeth thanked her and apologized for her family's awful behavior.

Samantha shook it off. She wanted to forget the incident and enjoy her life with Martin.

It was April and they were in Las Vegas to celebrate Easter and were waiting to see if Victor would be able to continue.

The night seemed endless, but in the end it seemed Obama got the Party vote.

Samantha thanked Victor for his support anyway. Drinks were passed around. Everyone cheered for a good effort.

Later Martin and Samantha went for a breather on the small balcony.

The past few months the two of them had helped with Victor's campaign. They had grown stronger as a couple and Martin wondered if Samantha was finally ready for the next step.

"Sam, I have a question for you," Martin stated.

She looked at him curiously.

"If you are saying, do realize this could have become a big mess for all of us, and then I understand," Samantha said firmly.

Martin shook his head. He smiled slightly.

"Samantha I don't want us to be engaged or simply keep switching back and forth between apartments. I was wondering you wanted to be mine for forever?" Martin inquired.

She looked at him astonished.

Samantha stood stunned for a moment. She had been married before but Martin was truly the only one she could imagine spending the rest of her life with.

" Yes let's do it!," Samantha exclaimed.

He smiled and embraced her.

Martin spun her around.

" I don't think we need an engagement period. Let's get married soon," Martin stated.

Samantha smiled.

" Yeah I agree. Your mother will want to arrange a large ceremony," she stated.

" Yeah how about we find a way to have a small ceremony," Martin suggested.

Suddenly Samantha brightened.

" Let's get married tonight!," she whispered.

" Here in Vegas?," Martin exclaimed.

" Why not?," she asked.

He smiled before grabbing her hand.

" If you want to be sneaky, let's be sneaky," Martin declared.

They hurried out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got married by Elvis in a quick but legal ceremony.

The happy couple celebrated with a few drinks before going to bed.

Samantha awakened feeling a bit disoriented. The sunlight shined through the window. It would be a bright sunny day today.

She glanced at her right hand where there was a glimmering object on her finger.

She turned to the side to see Martin open his blue pools.

"Are you happy?" he asked as he pulled her closer.

"Yes I am," Samantha replied.

They looked at their matching wedding bands.

"We did it," she whispered before he leaned over and kissed her.

**Chapter Twenty- Coming Home**

Everyone was astonished that Martin and Samantha had simply gotten married without telling them first.

Victor and Martin's mother Caroline feared that getting married so suddenly had been the wrong decision. However their son was grown now and they could hope it would last.

Martin and Samantha told the team after they flew in. Vivian was happy for them. She wasn't the bit surprised.

"I knew you two could get it together," she exclaimed as she hugged them.

Danny was happy but annoyed that he wasn't invited.

"Danny just is happy for them! We can throw a small wedding party if you really want to celebrate. How about that guys?" Elena inquired.

Samantha exchanged a smile with Martin.

"As long as it's low key, we would love it, thanks Elena," Martin replied.

Jack merely congratulated them and warned them that they better behave otherwise he would have to separate them...

Three years later, Martin and Samantha were strong as ever. Victor and Caroline were elated when Martin called to tell them they were going to be grandparents.

Today on the day after her third marriage anniversary, Samantha parked her car in front of a two-story house in the suburbs. It was close to work and it was great for their son.

She opened the back door to take her nine month old son Matthew Victor Fitzgerald out from his booster seat.

The front door opened and Martin came out to greet them.

He kissed his son on the forehead and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"So how was your day?" Martin inquired.

Samantha smiled.

"It was great. We met up with Emily and Randy at Central Park and we have nice quiet lunch on Broadway. However I'm so glad to be coming home," she stated.

Martin wrapped his arm around his family as they headed inside.

**The End**

**Coming Home**

For many years  
she didn't really have  
a haven that she could feel  
safe and loved.  
After so long she found  
someone worth

Chorus:  
Coming Home

She spent so much  
time wandering around  
searching for a place  
to call home,  
but finally after a long  
journey she finally was

Chorus:   
Coming Home

She looked up at the house  
and the baby balancing on her  
hip and the love of her life  
greeting them  
and realized she finally was  
coming home.


End file.
